Soft Slumber
by colfhummel
Summary: Blaine is horny, Kurt is half-asleep. That's basically the only summary I can give. (Kurt/Blaine, NC-17, Warnings inside)


**Warnings: Intergluteal Sex, slight Somnophilia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

The clock-face shows 1:27 am when Blaine looks up from his history textbook. Next to him, Kurt is snoring slightly into the pillow, fingers still clutching his pen and sheets of paper scattered around him.

"Hey," Blaine whispers, "did you fall asleep? … Kurt?"

They had been studying for an upcoming test the whole evening and while Blaine is still wide awake -probably due to the five cups of coffee he's had - Kurt had gotten more and more sleepy over the past few hours.

"Hey, Kurt. Hey," Blaine tries again, nudging the other boy with his arm.

"Lemme sleep, 'm tired," Kurt mumbles, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Blaine pouts a little before he wraps his arms around around Kurt's middle and starts pressing soft kisses along the side of his neck.

"_Blaineee_," Kurt whines, squirming a little in the other boy's grasp, before he feels a cool breeze on the small of his back. "Are you undressing me? Blaine?"

Blaine chuckles against Kurt's skin and slides his hand into the boy's sweatpants, letting his fingers roam over the soft skin of Kurt's ass.

"Come on, 'm really too tired for this," Kurt groans but still leans back against Blaine's touch.

"Just let me kiss you a little, you're so beautiful like this, Kurt," Blaine murmurs against Kurt's neck, not able to resist on digging his teeth a little into the sensitive skin and sucking on it.

Kurt hisses a little, a hot blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Blaine, don' gemme wrong," he half-says, half-yawns before turning his head to look at the other boy, "I would love to engage in this kind of activity with you right now but I'm so exhausted, I can't even hold my eyes open or let alone move. And I doubt you'd find it very sexy if I feel asleep right in the middle of it."

Blaine licks his lips. Something twists in his stomach at the thought of Kurt falling asleep while he's fucking him.

"Maybe I do."

Kurt's eyes snap open at Blaine's words.

"What…?"

Blaine silently curses himself for his forward mouth, a hot blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Um- uh, nothing," he replies quickly, hands still mindlessly rubbing small circles across Kurt's ass.

"Blaine, do you…"

"It's nothing, Kurt. You're right, we should- we should just go to sleep, okay?" Blaine says and leans forward to press a gentle kiss against Kurt's temple, causing his cock to rub against his boyfriend's ass.

Kurt's breath hitches a little. "You're hard."

Blaine bites his lip.

"Yes…"

Kurt blinks up at him, still barely able to keep his eyes open.

"…If…if you want to, you can…you know," Kurt says a bit breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut again and the blush on his cheeks growing stronger.

Blaine feels his cock pulse against his thigh as heat spreads in his stomach.

"You mean…?" he asks tentatively, fingers still brushing over the curve of Kurt's ass.

Kurt nods and lets his head fall back against the pillow as another yawn escapes him.

Blaine's mind feels dizzy, his thoughts running wild at Kurt's offer.

"Isn't it a bit weird…though? I- I don't know, Kurt if-"

"S'okay, sweetie, just don't put any stains on my blanket," Kurt mumbles dozily and fully rolls onto his stomach, his sweatpants and underwear half the way down his thighs and exposing pale soft skin.

For a few short moments, Blaine just lies there, next to Kurt, and doesn't know what to do. A part of him feels utterly excited while the other wants him to hang his head in shame for even suggesting something like this in the first place.

After a short while, he jumps off the bed and begins searching through Kurt's nightstand drawers with nervous fingers until he finds what he's looking for. He adjusts Kurt's legs a little, careful not to wake him, and kneels on each side of them.

The sound from opening the small bottle of lube is the only noise next to Kurt's deep and sleep-heavy breathing and a shiver runs down Blaine's spine as he watches over the boy's sleeping form.

_Kurt looks so innocent._

Lube dribbles down onto the pale cheeks, and Blaine begins to rub a slick finger between the crack. His breathing is heavy by now, his cock hard and throbbing in his hand as he hovers over Kurt's body.

"Fuck," Blaine whispers to himself, still in awe at how gorgeous his boyfriend's ass looks like despite the countless times he's seen it by now. He spreads one of the pale cheeks, enjoying the feel of the firm flesh in his palm, before he pushes his hips a little forward.

His cock slides right between Kurt's cheeks, the friction of the slippery skin against his cock _so_ good that it makes him shudder. With trembling thighs, he lowers his hips down, before pushing up again, dragging his thick cock right over Kurt's hole.

Beneath him, Kurt lets out a soft moan.

"Baby, did I wake you up?" Blaine breathes out in a shaky whisper as he continues to move his hips.

"'S'okay, honey, go on, feels so good," Kurt murmurs against the pillow, a small smile on his lips. His body is half-numb, half-awake and his limbs feel heavy. There is literally no energy left him in and the only thing keeping him from completely falling asleep right now is the heavy weight of Blaine's cock between his ass, grinding against his hole and sparking every nerve in that area of his body.

"Feels so good, Blaine," he then whines out, too tired to move, too tired to even blink but loving every second of it.

The air in the room grows thicker and heavier with every minute and Blaine feels as if he's about to burn from the inside from the heat pooling in his stomach. Sparks are shooting through his body whenever he shoves his cock forward, letting it glide between the tight space between Kurt's firm cheeks, before it pushes out right above his crack, the head slick and shiny with lube and precum. Blaine swears he can feel Kurt's hole clench against his cock a few times, right when he's dragging over it.

For a second he thinks about sliding a lube-slicked finger inside but he knows he's too close when he notices the feeling of tightness in his lower stomach and his balls. Besides that, it's nearly 2 a now and he'd feel bad for keeping Kurt awake even longer, even though he knows he's not _really_ awake in that state.

It doesn't take long until Blaine's hips jerk, a row of frantic, shaky moans coming out of his mouth as his cock pulses against the small of Kurt's back and spilling his come all over his boyfriend's pale skin.

Kurt lets out a small whimper at the feeling of something wet dribbling down his cheeks and between his crack but it's not enough to fully awaken him at this point.

Blaine feels his own energy draining as he lies back onto the mattress. He turns his head to shoot one quick look at Kurt, who's asleep by now and snoring slightly, with his face squished a little from being pressed against the pillow and his mouth hanging open.

A small spreads over Blaine's lips and before he switches the lights out, he reaches one of his hands out to gently brush back a few of the hazelnut-colored curls that had fallen onto Kurt's forehead.


End file.
